


Who Is This King of Glory?

by thehonorablekingerik



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cocky Erik Killmonger, Erik Killmonger Angst, F/F, F/M, Jealous Erik Killmonger, Multi, Other, Sub Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehonorablekingerik/pseuds/thehonorablekingerik
Summary: Erik Stevens becomes enthralled with a mysterious woman and will stop at nothing to get her attention.





	Who Is This King of Glory?

A woman gets up from her knees and begins to inspect her face in the mirror wiping her mouth with a tissue. Erik pulls his pants up from around his ankles and begins to fasten his belt.

“When will I see you again?” the woman asks now looking at Erik.

“Don’t start now Courtney. You know I’ve been busy.” Erik says adjusting his clothes in the mirror.

“Busy with what? I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Courtney says now moving closer to Erik resting her hand on his shoulder.

Erik smirks still looking at himself in the mirror. “You got what you came here for. I don’t need you askin’ questions.”

Courtney opens her mouth to say something just then, the door opens and loud music pours into the room interrupting her thoughts. She and Erik both look and see two women entering. Erik moves from the mirror toward the door only to stop briefly turning to look back at Courtney.

“I gave you some dick – be happy. I’ll see you when I see you.” Erik says walking away. The women who just entered the restroom look at him as he leaves before looking at Courtney.

One of the women speaks under her breath to her friend, “Damn, why can’t we find niggas like that to fuck us in the club bathroom?” 

The loud bass of the music trembles throughout the club. Bodies moving in sync on the dance floor. Neon blue, green and red lights illuminate the club and its patrons. Erik looks around eyeing different woman as he moves through the crowd of club goers. He looks around for his friends Kevin and Brandon spotting them at a table with three sexy women. Erik approaches the table.

“Yo Erik, where was you at?” Kevin asks as he sees Erik approaching the table.

“I had to take care of somethin’ real quick.” says Erik as he stands smiling and admiring the three women that Kevin and Brandon managed the scoop while he was busy with Courtney.

Brandon notices the women eyeing Erik and introduces him, pointing from left to right.

“Ladies this my boy Erik, Erik meet Stacy, Keisha and Laila.” Says Brandon.

All three ladies smile and speak in unison. “Hi Erik.”

Erik grins, his two gold slugs peaking over his plump bottom lip.

“B and Kev, you got all three for me?” Erik says as he licks his bottom lip.

All three ladies laugh, Brandon rolls his eyes and Kevin scoffs before speaking.

“You real funny, E. Me and B was just telling Laila that you a real cool dude.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Erik says as he looks at Laila.

His eyes scan her body. Her sepia skin looks like it’s glowing under the neon lights and her tight blue mini dress framing her buxom nicely. Her hair is styled in honey blonde box braids laying over her shoulder framing the left side of her face.

“Mmhmm. I bet you know how to treat a girl.” Laila says looking at Erik.

Erik takes notice of the tongue ring peeking out as Laila spoke. He feels a familiar twitch in his groin.

Brandon growing tired of the rising sexual tension between Erik and the ladies decides to speak up.

“Aye Keisha let’s go dance.” Brandon didn’t bother to wait for her reply as he leaves his seat leading Keisha onto the dance floor.

Erik holds his hand out to Laila. “Let me buy you a drink.” He says as Laila takes his hand and follows him to the bar.

Kevin watches as both his friend walk off into the crowd before moving closer to Stacy whispering in her ear. “I got you all to myself now.” Stacy laughs leaning closer to Kevin.

Erik and Laila find a free spot at the bar, they both stand waiting to order drinks. Erik grabs the attention of the bartender.

“Let me get a coke and rum.” He then looks at Laila waiting for her to put her order in.

“I’ll have a Mojito.” She says as Erik eyes her up and down.

The bartender nods before walking away to make the drinks.

Erik’s eyes continue to scan her body making swift work of figure. Trailing from her feet to her breast.

“You got sexy legs.” He says still eyeing her body.

Laila smiles before leaning on the bar a bit more giving Erik a better view of her ass. Erik’s eyes slightly widen as he takes in the view.

“You like what you see?” Laila asks looking at Erik.

Erik bites his bottom lip in response and moves closer to Laila, placing his hand on the small of her back.

The bartender returns with their drinks, as they grab them from the bar and take a sip, Erik uses his free hand to lightly squeeze Laila’s ass. She giggles as she sips her drink. Erik leans in closer, his lips slightly brushing against her ear.

“Whatchu tryna do later?” He asks her, hand still squeezing her ass.

Laila turns her head making eye contact with Erik looking at his plump lips then meeting his gaze once again.

“I’m down for whatever.” She says.

Erik chuckles turning his gaze from her before taking another sip of his drink and saying, “I’m tryna get outta here. Let’s go back to ya crib.”

Laila smiles as she takes another sip of her Mojito, she dawdles her tongue on her straw, enticing Erik to look at her mouth and tongue. He does.

“Okay. I’ll book a Lyft.” Is all she says, finishing her drink before reaching into her clutch purse to pull out her cell phone.

Erik releases his grip from Laila’s ass. He finishes the rest of his drink before waving at the bartender again to pay for both their drinks. He reaches into his pocket for his wallet to grab his bank card and hands it to the bartender. He glances over to Laila who is busy booking the Lyft. Erik glances around the club and sees that Brandon is getting grinded on by Keisha. He looks over at the table where he left Kevin and doesn’t see him or the chick he was with. He lets out a slight chuckle thinking of his friend and what he knew he was up to. He looks at the rest of the club goers before his eyes catch a woman standing at the far end of the other-side of the bar. She was dressed in a red bodycon dress. She idly played with the straw in her drink looking around at the club goers. She must’ve sensed someone looking at her because her eyes suddenly meet Erik’s.

“Damn.” Thought Erik as he continued to make eye contact with the mysterious woman.

He made note of how supple her rich brown skin looked in her red dress and under the club lights. The mysterious woman stopped looking at Erik as she was approached by a male club goer but Erik kept looking at her taking note of her appearance. Her jet-black hair was pulled into a straight high ponytail and he wondered how it would feel as he pulled it while fucking her from the back. He noticed the movement of her plump lips as she spoke and his mind continued to wander. He was stirred from his thoughts as the bartender returned with his card and a receipt. 

Erik quickly signed the receipt placing his card back in his wallet, taking out some cash, tipping the bartender. He looked back at the woman in red but didn’t see her. He looked around the club to see if he could find her but didn’t. Laila grabs his hand,

“The driver will be here in five minutes.” She says smiling at Erik.

Erik looks at her, “Aight, let’s go.”

Still holding his hand, Laila turns away from the bar, walking toward the enterance, tugging Erik through the crowd. Erik turns around one more time to look for the woman in red but to no avail.

____

“OH GOD!..FUCK ERIK.” Laila screams as Erik drills into her.

Both their bodies glistening in sweat. Their clothes were scattered across the floor. They barely made it to Laila’s studio apartment before Erik began to strip her, tossing her onto her bed. Erik was on his knees behind Laila as he pumped into her. Laila’s face was buried into the sheets of her bed. Erik’s dreads were in his face, sweat forming on his forehead. Each hand at Laila’s side gripping her hips as he looked down watching his member enter and exit her pussy.

“You like this shit!?” Erik yells as he speeds up the pace, rapidly pumping in and out of Laila.

Laila’s voice catches in her throat as she manages a small, “Mmhmm.”

“Damn, you nice and wet.” Erik says still ramming into Laila, slapping her ass and picking up the pace further. All Laila could do was yell as she reaches behind her to place her hand on Erik’s abdomen trying to buffer the impact. Laila’s moans echo throughout her apartment.

Erik laughs at her attempt at pushing him away. He grabs both her arms and holding them as he continues to fuck her from behind.

“Shit, shit, shit.” was all Laila could yell. The sound of slapping flesh fills the room. Erik slows his pace giving Laila long deep strokes. Laila becomes wetter as he does this, Erik notices and lets out a deep chuckle. Laila’s pussy began to tighten around Erik’s member.

“You bout’ to cum baby?” Erik asks, his voice low and deep. He continues giving her long, deep strokes.

Just as she was about the respond, her body did for her. Erik felt her swell and become wetter. Laila came all over Erik’s dick. She let out a shrill scream. Picking up the pace, positioning his right leg upright so that his right foot rests on the bed so that he could ram into Laila harder.

“I can’t take it, it feels so good…” Laila moans as Erik picks up the pace, pumping her a few more times.

Erik feels himself nearing climax and swiftly exits Laila, moving himself off the bed and standing, pulling Laila to the edge.

Laila looks at him with slight confusion.

“Lemme see what that mouth do.” Erik says stroking his dick, looking at Laila. Laila moves to the edge of the bed positioning herself before engulfing Erik’s member in her mouth.

“Oh shit.” was all Erik says as he watches Laila go to work. Erik moves her hair out of her face before taking a fist of it into his hand. Laila jerks her head back and forth before going deep, gagging on Erik’s dick. His member was nice and moist as the mouth-fucking continued. Erik could feel himself reaching his peak. He closes his eyes as he feels a familiar quiver in his groin signaling that he’s close to cumming.

“Where do you want it?” was all Erik could say.

Laila removed Erik’s member from her mouth, holding it in her hand.

“Anywhere Daddy.” Is all she says.

Erik opens his eyes, meeting Laila’s gaze. He begins to jerk himself as he reaches his peak, placing the tip of his member on Laila’s mouth, his seed spilling all over her lips, dripping down her neck, a few drops slipping onto the sheets of her bed.

Laila licks her mouth, putting the tip of Erik’s member into her mouth trying to milk him for a bit more. The sensation of her tongue ring adds to his pleasure.

Erik looks down at Laila biting his bottom lip. He lets out a small chuckle. He places a hand on Laila’s chin slightly pushing her face away from his dick. His member drops from her mouth. Laila moves over on the bed and Erik lays down, placing both his hands behind his head, relaxed. Laila lays at his side, her hand on his chest and thigh resting on his leg.

“Wow! Is all I can say.” Laila says rubbing Erik’s chest.

“Yeah.” Was all Erik said as he looked on Laila’s nightstand for his phone. “Where’s my phone?” he says before sitting up and looking around. Laila sits up and notices that their clothes are scattered across the floor. She gets up and grabs his pants, tossing them at him. He catches them and fishes for his phone in his pocket. Laila leaves the room entering her small bathroom. Erik notices her walking a bit funny. He smiles to himself, knowing that was his doing.

He opens the Lyft app, booking his ride home. He picks his clothes up, putting them on. Laila comes out the bathroom wiping her face with a towel. She watches Erik as he puts his Nike’s on. She’s a little shocked to him dressed so fast.

“That was fun.” Laila says as she watches Erik lace his shoes up.

“Yeah.” is all he says. He picks up his phone to check up on the arrival of his driver. Erik looks around on the floor for anything that may have fell out of his pocket such as his wallet and keys. Laila feels a slight pang of anger at how curt Erik was being. Laila looks around for her purse, grabbing her phone. 

“Can I get your number?” she asks looking at Erik. He checks his pockets again to make sure he isn’t forgetting anything before looking at her. He grabs his phone before saying,

“What’s your number?”

“917-555-6012” Laila says as she watches Erik type in her number. He saves it under Laila but he doesn’t plan on ever calling her. His phone vibrates with the text alert that his driver is outside. He walks out of the bedroom area which is sectioned off by a curtain in Laila’s studio apartment, heading toward the door. As his hand reaches for the door knob, Laila asks,

“Will I see you again?”

Erik walks through the door into the hallway of the apartment building without turning around,

“Maybe.” He says before walking away.

Laila’s mouth is open in shock at how blunt his response is. Erik briefly thought about seeing her again. He noted that her mouth game was better than her weak ass pussy. The closing of the door echoes throughout her small apartment.


End file.
